


I'm Glad It's You

by DianaandAlicia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: Happy Clurphy family feels.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/John Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I'm Glad It's You

Clarke smiled as she walked into her house after a long day of work. Her twelve-year-old daughter Madi was sitting on the couch playing a video game and from the smell of the apartment, John, her husband, had dinner in the oven. 

“Hi Madi. How was your day?” She asked her daughter while kicking her shoes off and handing her coat in the closet. “Hi Mom. It was good! I got an A on my math test and in science we made a baking soda volcano!” 

“That sounds like fun!” 

“It was, Mr. Nelson let us take pictures when it was done. I even have a video from when it erupted!” 

“You’ll have to show me tonight. And good job on your test Smarty Pants.” Madi beamed at the praise and smiled at her mother. 

“Do you know what we’re eating tonight?” 

“Dad’s making lasagna and salad. We’re having desert too, Dad made chocolate cheesecake.” 

“Oh that sounds good.” Clarke said, her mouth watering at the thought of food. If there was one thing John could probably do professionally, it was cook and bake. “Where’s Dad now?” 

“Kitchen. Feeding the babies.” Madi said, before going back to her game. 

Clarke smiled before going into the kitchen and her smile grew bigger when she saw John sitting on one of the stools from the island facing their fourteen-month-old twin daughters, Evie and Ivy. 

“Now Ivy, why can’t you like peas like your sister?” He asked, sounding fake exasperated. He kept at it though, making faces at Ivy while he scooped the peas off her face with the spoon. 

“Still having trouble with the peas?” Clarke asked, smirking at the facial expression her husband was making at the baby. 

“You know, I always thought Evie would be the picky eater out of the two. It took her longer to get used to the baby food, but no, it’s Ivy who likes to spit her vegetables at Daddy.” He joked, mocking a scolding tone and wagging his finger at the baby. 

“Do you need any help with dinner?” Clarke asked, giving John a kiss. 

“No. After I clean this up, I need to make the salad and then we’re good.” 

“I can help you with that.” Clarke said, picking up Evie as John grabbed Ivy. 

“Hey, did you hear? Madi got an A on her math test!” 

“Yeah, she’s been working really hard and I know math’s tough for her, especially the algebra their introducing.” She responded as she and John put the twins in their playpen. The two then made the salad together and as Clarke set the table, John pulled the lasagna out of the oven and put it on the pot holders that his wife had set out on the table. 

“Madi, food’s on!” He called as he grabbed some last minute things for the table. 

As the family ate, Clarke smiled at how John joked around with Madi and made the tween groan at his corny dad jokes. The scene in front of her was common in the house, and Clarke was grateful. 

When she was eighteen, fresh out of high school, her boyfriend Finn had gotten her pregnant. During the pregnancy and birth, he was supportive but shortly after Madi was born, he became flaky as a boyfriend and father. Clarke and Finn broke up when Madi was eight months old and by her second birthday, he only came around to visit every couple months. After a few years of skimping on child support, Finn gave Madi the best gift for her third birthday, a set of papers for Clarke to sign, approving termination of his parental rights. 

It was for the best. Clarke felt that he didn’t deserve to be in Madi’s life, and the toddler didn’t even know him enough to have a substantial relationship later on. In the times that he did visit her, she didn’t recognize him as her father so the day he left for good never had any negative consequences in Madi’s life going on. 

With the help of her parents and friends, Clarke was able to raise Madi and go through school before eventually taking over as the CEO for Arkadia Health, an organization that had been founded by her grandparents. 

When Madi was seven she met John and started dating him, with them getting married two years later. The twins were born a year after that and Clarke couldn’t be happier. Her privileged position of employment allowed John to be a stay at home dad and he was a pro at it. There was no other person Clarke wanted to have a family with and she was so thankful Finn signed the papers and Madi could grow up with a father who gave a damn. 

Dinner went by and as Madi washed the dishes, Clarke and John took the twins upstairs to put them to bed. 

“Aren’t they precious?” Clarke asked as they looked at the girls peacefully sleeping. 

“Yeah, and just think. We made these ourselves!” 

“We do make some cute babies.” Clarke agreed. 

“And might I say, you made a fantastic young lady.” John added, referring to Madi. 

“It wasn’t all me.” 

“Clarke, she might be half her father, but you’re the one that raised her.” 

“I know, but my parents, Bellamy and Echo, Octavia and Lincoln, Raven, Niylah, Gaia, Monty and Harper, Emori, Miller and Jackson, they all helped me. They were always there for me. They never gave up on us.” 

“Maybe that saying was right. It takes a village to raise a child.” 

“Maybe.” 

John smiled before kissing the crown of Clarke’s head. 

“John?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“I’m glad you’re my husband. When it comes to the father of my children, I’m glad it’s you.” 

“And when it comes to the mother of my children, I’m glad it’s you.” He responded, before pulling her into a hug. As the two embraced, they looked at the twins one more time before leaving the nursery. 

“Hey Clarke?” 

“Yeah?” 

“How do you feel about making another one?” 

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, I'm planning on this being a oneshot, but if y'all want me continue and make this into a series, I'd definitely consider it. I made it open ended just in case.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
